A Lovely Revolt
by Storytelling Witch
Summary: "Forced marriage forces you to take back your life"- Athena Malfoy Daughter of Abraxas Malfoy is being forced to marry the dark lord himself, forcing her to take back her life and find love in an old friend from Hogwarts
1. Royal Balls Are Such A Bore

Music played boredly, whining with out-of-tune string instruments that could put anyone to sleep, that anyone being the just graduated Athena Malfoy, sister of Lucius Malfoy(graduated senior of last year) and daughter of Abraxas Malfoy a pure blooded high-class wizard of London. Yawning the dark haired beauty looked over at her future sister-in-law Narcissa Black, another high-class society witch that's beauty still stunned even Athena, no wonder her older brother was betrothed to her. "Royal balls are such a bore, aren't they Cissy?" she asked yawning before Narcissa looked up with her dark eyes rolling them before giving off a small chuckle. "This ball is for you Darling, thought you would be dancing with the finest men in Wizarding London if you had the chance," she explained right as Lucius came up, kissing his fiance on the cheek, his platinum hair pulled up into a bun showing off his royal like features.

"Narcissa, my darling, come dance with me, I need to show off my beautiful fiance to the Elders," Athena's brother smiled before pulling up the brunette, guiding her onto the dance floor as his sister sighed to herself before pulling out her wand, flicking it at a vase watching it turn into a small butterfly. The new graduated senior of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would have rather been spending time back at the school, back in her Ravenclaw dorm, studying with her friends and sketching in her sketch book around the fireplace. Abraxas was never happy about her not being in Slytherin, something that she couldn't have helped, but instead of kicking her out of Malfoy manor or disowning her, he simply betrothed her to some older wizard that worked for the ministry.

It wasn't something she wanted to happen, Athena wanted to work for the school system, be a new art teacher since hers retired the year of graduation. She wanted to make a difference when it came to teaching, letting students express themselves not only through magic spells and potions. Athena wanted to run away, away from her father's strict rules, her brother's perfect marriage and her own forced marriage to a man that she didn't even know. Except all of that seemed in possible since she had nowhere to go or anybody to help that wasn't starting their lives after graduation. She had many close friends that had offered her to stay with them, but the bad thing about being a Malfoy is you never let your pride be destroyed by help from others, you have to work for yourself to see greatness.

The music of the ball was getting louder, drowning out her thoughts as her blue eyes looked toward the butterfly reaching out for it as if to ask for help, it's fragile wings trembling slightly under her light touch, causing her to bring her hand back scared to hurt the poor thing. "Fly away little one," Athena whispered to it, not wanting to turn it back into a glass vase, wanting the small butterfly to have a chance to escape the ball before it got caught up in all the madness. "Leave, go and never come back," she whispered again, before feeling eyes on her, the daze that she was slowly being lifted like a veil as she looked up into dark cold eyes.

"Talking to yourself Ms. Malfoy?" He asked, his skin pale, dark brown hair pulled back and short as he looked down her with a slight smirk. The man looked about in his early forties, standing taller than her father, and more regal than any man that she had seen at the party. The music that had once put her to sleep had now stopped, and Athena realized everybody was looking over at her table, more so at the man that was standing in front of her. "I was just…" the young woman whispered, wondering why she was unable to speak to this man, her eyes fixed on his hands as he reached out taking the butterfly, looking at it with dark mysterious eyes, before crushing her creation in his palm. "Stupid girl…"

"My Lord!" Athena sat there in shocked as her father came over to the man bowing to him, her blue eyes glazed as she looked at the little broken insect fall onto the table, its wings broken and switching as she reached out the tip of her finger causing the small creature to turn into dust in front of her eyes. Stupid girl. The Ravenclaw looked up giving off a glare, her eyes darkened as the man looked down at her father, giving him a boring look before his stare came back to Athena meeting her glare equally and just as hard.

"She's a bit of dreamer, you didn't mention that in our meeting Malfoy," He said lowly to Abraxas to chuckle nervously, looking down at his daughter as well with a look of shame and disappointment, shaking his head before standing up straight to respond to the cold man. "My Lord, she is a perfect bride. Top of her class, Head Girl, was awarded the Medal for Magical Merit like you, your grace," her father looked back down at her again, causing her to stand up coming up to chest level of the mysterious man. "She's also very beautiful, good genes for my children," the man commented, reaching out the grasp Athena by the chin forcing her to look up into his eyes again.

"Yes, she is very beautiful My Lord, perfect as your bride," All their words were dancing into the graduate's ears, everything connecting as she opened her mouth to speak wanting to know whom exactly her future husband was. "Excuse sir, may I have your name?" The whole ballroom went silent as the man laughed before letting go of her chin, shaking his head as he laughed even harder before looking back up into her eyes, stopping abruptly seeing the seriousness in her eyes before he cleared his throat and stood up straight with cold serious eyes.

"I see, your daughter is a funny one, doesn't even know who I am," he smirked down at her father as Athena looked down at her shoes before back into his eyes, shaking her head with a little bit of confusion. "Sir, I honestly don't know who are," she let a slight chuckle to try and ease the tense in the room, which rewarded her with a gasp from all the guest, and a small growl coming from her future husband. "You don't know WHO I AM?" he asked sounding offended as Athena took a slight step back, hearing the threat in his voice as her fingers tightened around her wand, not sure if this man was going to attack her or not. "You stupid girl, not knowing who I am, your Lord and Master, your King, THE LORD VOLDEMORT!" He got louder as he finally said his title, causing Athena to shrink slightly and the whole room to shake as he finally took a deep breath causing himself to calm down and smooth his hair.

The future bride to the Dark Lord stood there shocked, hearing of the things that he had done, but there was no inkling of him being her future husband, plus this was her first time meeting him in person. Biting her lip Athena made eye contact with him, standing straight as her dark hair fall to the middle of her back, her face expressionless as she began to speak slowly and mindfully to her future husband. "My apologies my lord, I have heard many things about you and your great power, I didn't know I would ever have the honor to be betrothed to you," she bowed her head before looking around the room a small blush on her cheeks from everyone hearing that he called her stupid. "Also I am not a stupid girl, I haven't taken a holiday off since I've been going to Hogwarts, that's why I had never heard of your name. It is my fault for being stuck in my studies, for wanting to make my family proud and able to marry such a man like you,"

The whole ballroom stayed silent as Voldemort smirked his hand reaching out to pat her head, her curls bouncing softly underneath his uncalloused hands, her head looking up into his eyes as he let out a dark laugh. "Well my girl you are stupid for not knowing my name, you are also stupid for talking to me in such a way, but I will forgive you, being the good husband I am," he said proudly, sending a chill down Athena's spine knowing he wasn't going to be a good husband, knowing that she was not going to be happy with him, but if it made her father happy then she was forced to be with this Dark Lord. "Yes, sir, thank you," her father smiled before looking over at everyone, them smiling now seeing the drama was over as the music started up and the dancing continued, leaving Athena and Voldemort alone in their own little dark bubble.

"My bride…" The man whispered reaching out to play with her curls, looking into her blue eyes as she stood there frozen not knowing what to say or do while she was in his arms. "My Lord, why did you come here?" she whispered lowly back, feeling her heart race nervously compared to his steady heartbeat that was almost too faint to even feel. "To see you, of course, wanted to know if my bride was even worthy enough of marrying me," he gave her a charming smile that even stopped her heart for a minute, causing the young woman to blush again as she looked away clearing her throat. "Well, of course, she is a stupid girl, but her beauty and body are going to make up for everything,"

Athena stood there in shock from his words, pulling back slightly, only to have him pull her back to him with a growl. Dragging her onto the dancefloor, he roughly placed his hand on her waist, and pressing her breast against his chest, causing her to gasp feeling small bruises starting to form on her skin. "My beauty won't last long," she hissed shifting her weight in his hands hearing him give out a dark chuckle just tightening his grip as they moved side to side with the music that played sounding more like a funeral march rather than the waltz


	2. Ninety-One Days and A Dog

Ninety-one mornings past, the sun always rising to wake Athena up to the house full of small elves running around getting ready for her Luscious' big day. Ninety-one mornings to remind her that she was going to go through the same thing very soon with a man that was as cold as the winter snow. Ninety-one mornings to her waking up from nightmares and cold sweats, panting in her sheets as she takes a sleeping potion to make her sleep in a few more hours. Ninety-one more mornings till she was to sell herself to Lord Voldemort, ninety-one more days till she was caged forever.

"Athena, it's time to get ready," Narcissa's voice called out through the door, causing the groggy teen to slide out of bed, her feet on the cold floor as she let her clothes fall and walked to the bathroom to shower. Nothing really affected her anymore, the bruises didn't hurt from when Voldemort touched her in the garden, always hard and never caring with what he did. Of course, she hid it from her brother, their father only cared about the bloodline of the family, but her brother had always tried to protect her from his wrath. That's why she was being forced to marry, Lucius knew his father was planning on disowning his daughter, so he then instead suggested offering her up to some wealthy wizard instead of having her on the cold streets of London.

What he didn't know is Athena was sleeping in worse conditions, having to ice her pale and fragile skin after every visit from the dark lord. He was never kind to her, throwing around demeaning comments about her education and mental stability, having his hands and mouth claim her body in the secret of hallways and corners around the manner. Every time she was to protest he would point his wand at her head, saying he could erase her own thoughts and free will if he wanted, so Athena would let him have her way. Why let a man take her imagination, the only thing she hanging her onto the word sanity.

Silently the young woman bathed, letting the water wash away the smell of his skin and carry her to simpler times to when she was in school. The smell and warmth of the Great Hall, sounds of students laughing and studying, then the touch of the quill between her fingers sketching His face. Him. Athena had almost forgotten about him as she sank closer to the water sighing with a small smile painted on her face. It's not like He could save her now, but she was happy that the memory of him took over her mind. "Sirius," she whispered letting the name echo around the stone walls, the sound of his name giving her goosebumps and making her heart race.

"Miss," the sudden sound of a pop and a small frail voice came from her bath side as she jumped covered her chest with a bath rag before looking down at the elf. Her eyes were large and gray, almost taking up half her head as her large ears dropped down from the weight. "Daisy, you scared me!" Athena gasped as she shook her head before letting out a small laugh, Daisy was a servant, but she had been Athena's dearest companion when it came to her coming home from school every summer. "I'm so sorry Miss, but Ms. Narcissa asked me to fetch you. She needs you to get ready for the wedding," the elf's voice chirped almost like a bird as her mistress groaned falling deeper into the tub. "Fine, tell her I'm coming," she commanded hearing the small pop of Daisy's disappearance.

Letting her hair soak for another few minutes the witch pulled herself out of the tub, dressing in a dark fur robe, before descending down to her future sister-in-law's quarters, seeing many young women racing around the room as Narcissa stood in the middle of the chaos, her two older sisters helping her with hair and makeup while she looked in the mirror back at Athena. "Ah, there you are, was starting to worry you weren't going to show," her voice was light and airy, her smile never wavering which made Athena smile as well knowing her brother was going to be happy with the woman of his dreams.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," she replied back, going to look at the Slytherin green dresses, them being off the shoulder and long like regal women of the court would wear for the queen, which Narcissa did look like a queen. Her dress was the traditional white, lace top and long sleeves covering her pale arms. The bottom of smooth and long, the train flowing across the floor covering up most half of the room, all the bridesmaids having to step over it as everyone whispered amongst themselves. The flowers sparkled like diamonds, some kind of enchantment on them as bouquets were given out and each bridesmaid began to get ready. It wasn't until long everyone was dressed and ready for the wedding, and Athena was sent out to check if her brother and the groomsmen were ready.

Walking the hallways of her house she saw that almost all the guest were there, her feet carrying her to the parlor room where the men were toasting the groom and wishing him good luck on his wedding night. Opening the door Athena met the gaze of the men, blushing as she smiled at her older brother, his hair pulled back and his dress robes fitting him just right, he looked like a king. "Are you ready?" she asked her red painted lips still curled up into that smile as he nodded his head, everyone cheering for him once again, before she was left leaving them to go check on the bride again, walking a little faster since it was almost time for the wedding, not realizing there was something trailing around causing her to trip.

A little dazed the former Ravenclaw pushed herself up coming face to face with a shaggy black looking down that had his tongue out drooling on the tiled floor and his tail wagging. It was weird, she had seen this dog many times, had even sketched him once, but she didn't know what he was doing here. It wasn't until the creature barked that Athena realized who it was and that he was here out of all places. "Sirius!?" she hissed, causing the beast to chase his tail playfully as she pushed herself up looking down at the dog, wondering what madness had taken over his brain to make him come here.

Sirius Black was in Athena's senior class, a Gryffindor who had befriended the Ravenclaw since she was an outcast like him. She had learned that his mother, Walburga had kicked him out for not wanting to follow their rules and live the life that they chose to live. The young man was a rebel when it came to being a pureblood and was a loyal best friend to another blood traitor, James Potter. Of course, Athena had been warned about him, and even though she was going against her family by not being in Slytherin she still tried to avoid him at any cost, but that wasn't the case for Sirius. Once he had heard she wasn't in the snake house he immediately began wanting to talk to her, and after many failed attempts the blue-eyed girl had fallen hard for the blood traitor. Something her family never knew and especially not her betrothed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a whisper, looking around to see if anyone could see them, the dog just gruffly snorted before walking to an empty room having the woman follow behind him keeping a lookout. Once she stepped into the room she found Sirius in his human form tightening his robes as turned toward her, his olive skin sun-kissed and smile bright, making her heart sore. "My goddess," he chuckled walking over taking her in his strong arms, Athena not hugging back at first, her muscles stiff and bruised, but she soon got comfortable her hands holding him close. "I've missed you," they both whispered at the same time just standing there remembering each other's scent and touch.

It wasn't soon that they pulled back, him placing a small kiss on her forehead as she gave out a small chuckle. "You know you're not supposed to be here," Athena whispered, still smiling, but her eyes were serious as she bit her lip not wanting him to get caught. "I know, but I wanted to find out if it was true or not….Are you really marrying the dark lord, Minnie?" he asked using her shorten Roman name for Minerva since Remus Lupin pointed it that she had the same name as their transfiguration teacher. The young witch sighed looking down at her feet, not wanting to cry, she was too prideful for that, but the stress of the three months and the three months to come before the wedding was killing her.

"I was offered up to marry him, and since my bloodline is pure and my beauty is gossip worthy then he said yes to marry me," she kept her eyes down, feeling her dear friend's arms vibrate with rage as he stepped back taking her hands in his and bending down to look into her eyes, forcing a smile on his face. "Well now I am stepping in and I say he can't have you," which made Athena let out a small laugh just looking into his dark eyes, them being playful and loving compared to Lord Voldemort's. "As long as I am living he can't have you, we're a team, and I am not letting a high-class snotty nose pure blood break us up," he spoke again causing a tear to trickle down Athena's face, letting go of his hand to blot her skin, knowing she had to be back for the wedding. "You go up to my room, stay in your dog form and don't anyone see you," she whispered as he stood up, hugging her close to him once more, before changing back into the stray dog and running with the shadows of the halls to her room. "What have I gotten myself into?" Athena questioned before heading back to watch her brother get his happy ending.


	3. Sirius's Protection

The wedding ceremony was short and simple, filled with words of love and devotion toward each other as Lucius and Narcissa recited their undying vows to one another, causing everyone in the room even Athena's father to tear up at the joyous sight. The young woman was truly happy for her older brother, smiling along with everyone as her eyes went out to the audience, finding the Dark Lord in the back as he looked into her cold blue eyes, she didn't know how, but there was cold shiver that was sent through her body, causing the whole ceremony to speed by in a blur of fake smiles and congratulations as people made their way into the ballroom where the reception was being commenced. It didn't take long till Voldemort was by his fiance's side, feeding on her anxiety toward him, smirking as he wrapped his firm arm around her fragile waist.

"You look lovely my girl, such a nice dress going to waste on an unpretentious slave like you," her fiance whispered lowly to Athena, guiding her to the dark corners of the stairs, where he was leading them up to her room. She couldn't get her heart to stop pounding so hard, palms sweating as his hands were already beginning to unstrap the dress that covered her bruised and used body from him. "My lord, please, may we stay with the party to celebrate the fun?" She questioned with a quivering tongue, shoes trying to plant themselves into the ground to try and stop him, which didn't help the slightest. Why couldn't anyone see that they were leaving the ceremony, she was supposed to dance with her older brother and rejoice in his marriage. Why was no one fazed by her leaving?

"Imperio," Athena felt her body move on its own now, being used under the Imperius Curse, unwilling her to make up her own mind as both of them walked into her dark room, the Dark Lord unaware that Sirius was waiting for her wagging his tail in the dark, excited that his best friend had come but, until he realized she had unwanted company coming with her. The former Ravenclaw prayed that he would walk away, cover his eyes and leave the room before her body was shown to him, not wanting her pride to be ruined and tainted any further because of her betrothal. "You've been having too much fun at this stupid wedding, marriage is so dole, you need to learn to learn your place with me. No happily ever after Slut, now strip," Voldemort commanded, Athena complying to the spell as her dress fell off showing off the deep colored bruises around her stomach, legs, back, and hips, the rest of them on her upper body had been covered with a magical spell.

Without another word she was being pushed onto the bed, a small whimper escaping from her lips as the Dark Lord undressed, his mouth all over her skin, causing bile to build up in Athena's throat, threatening to come up. "Please, My Lord, please stop," she whispered trying to pull away from the man but only having his hand cover her mouth and his hips thrust hard into her as his member fell out of his pants. "You will do as I say as a good wife and servant," he growled pushing closer to her as Athena let out a little scream in pain, Sirius having enough of staying hush for his own safety, and risking his life as he went for the kill.

With all the strength he could muster in his canine body the Gryffindor jumped onto the bed, landing on top of Athena's naked body growling at the Dark Lord as he pulled up shocked, giving the black dog room to snap at his pale unclothed body. As long as he covered the girl from the brute then she was going to be okay, but that didn't keep him from getting hit in the jaw as Voldemort shot him with a stunning spell, sending a tingling pain to go up Sirius's muzzle, whimpering slightly as he finally took a chance to lunge at the wizard's hand, his wand being thrown to the other side of the room. Both of them were struggling on the floor as teary eyed Athena stood up, holding the blanket close to her body as she ran for her wand in her dress pocket, her mind rushing every second that they were wrestling.

Finally, her delicate fingers had wrapped around her wand, standing up as she looked at the fight before her baby blues. It was surprising that no one was hearing this, but luckily that meant she could handle this and not have anyone else hurt Sirius. Without thinking Athena stunned Sirius, keeping him from doing any more damage to himself and her bastard of a future husband. Even though she wanted him dead, she didn't want her best friend to get the punishment. Voldemort could hit her all he wanted, but if he harmed anyone she cared about then that's when it would truly do damage.

"Damn, beast!" The Dark Lord cried out, pulling away from the frozen body of the black mutt that had just attacked him. His eyes went to find Athena glaring as she stepped further, trying to explain that the dog was a stray that she took in, wanting to find companionship in his company, and reassuring that he had never attacked before so the beast must have thought Voldemort was hurting Athena on purpose. Of course, her words didn't help, only getting her slapped with bloody hands, being thrown to the floor roughly as he then began to kick her sides out in frustration and anger. "Damn bitch!" he hissed before standing up straight, throwing on his robes, picking up his hand, and walking out like nothing had happened. He was going to of course give Athena what he thought she had deserved, but The Dark Lord had been away from the party too long, people were going to start questioning his image.

It was silent, all Athena could feel was the hot breath of her close friend on her neck as he began to transform into a human, his soft fur becoming smooth human skin as a gentle arm wrapped around the young beauty's waist. "I won't tell anybody," Sirius whispered close as he pulled her into his lap, letting her curls rest on his chest while she sniffled to herself. The rebel wizard knew he had to get both of them out of the manor before anything got worse, but where would he take her? Yeah, James and the rest of the crew would probably accept her in the sense of it being a crisis, but then again not only was she a Malfoy but she was also engaged to the one wizard the rebellion was trying to destroy. Would anyone in the group really want her?

No. Sirius knew they would have to accept her, Athena's life was at steak with everything that was going on. Without another thought he got up, placing her bruised body gently on the bed as he began to pack her belongings. The young woman asking questions in quiet whispers, but there was no time to explain, they had to leave as fast as they possibly could. Grabbing her now packed bag and hand, the tousled black haired man grabbed onto his densel in distress and flicked his wand sending them out of her personal Hell Hole and into the safety of the Rebellion.


	4. Heroes and Enemies

Athena felt herself being pushed through a tight dark tunnel until there was a bright light and sounds coming from every side of her. Her legs were jello as she began to fall to the floor, only to be caught by Sirius as he chuckled while still holding her bags. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was being attacked by Voldemort, and then her dearest taking it in his hands to bring them to safety. Is that where they were, safety? Where was safety?

"Sirius! Where have you been, mate?" A voice called out as footsteps were coming closer. The former Gryffindor smiled as he placed Athena's bags down, scooping her up bridal style and turning them both to see James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew coming down the stairs of the Potter Manor. Each man had a sparkle to their eye, something beautiful and living in them as they raced to their best friend, worried that he had blacklisted them again to travel the world. Not that they blamed him, with the rebellion sometimes it got too stressful, and all of them at one point needed a break... But, instead of having a sun-kissed tan and a tacky tourist shirt on, they found a young bruised Ravenclaw in his arms looking back at them with scared eyes.

"Oh, my…" whispered Remus lowly, stepping forward to smile down at Athena with friendly eyes as he just chuckled to himself. Yes, they had known that Sirius had heard the news of her engagement to the Dark Lord. He had wished that the rebel would not have taken it upon himself to save her, but then again, they had all seen how smitten he was with her from the day they had started their first year at Hogwarts. Athena Malfoy was something different. She held the beauty of a goddess (hence her name), but she was kinder and more into the arts compared to her father and brother. She, also, did not care about her pureblood heritage- which is what attracted Sirius to her the most, but she still had that Malfoy pride flowing through her veins which meant she was stubborn as a rock when it came to lowering her standards. All the group, including Remus, agreed that she wasn't a bad person, and for her safety, she should stay with them. Of course, Sirius didn't know this yet, since he went to go get the young woman without their knowledge.

"What do you mean you were going to save her?" Sirius asked, dumbfounded as everyone sat around the dinner table. Athena, now in her pajamas, sipped on some soup as the boys explained that they were going to save the Ravenclaw, but their best friend had been so unreasoning, he left without anyone knowing. The young woman listened closely, blushing slightly, unaware that her friends had cared so much about her, but the last three months had drained her of any thought of kindness or friendship. How did she get to this mindset?

"Oh hush Black. You know we have hearts too," James laughed looking over at the girl as he gave his famous smirk. Athena blushed once again and realized why Lily Evans had fallen for the guy at the end of the year. Everyone in the Marauders was charming, handsome, funny, and brave. Anyone that called them friends had a friendship for life, which the young Malfoy was very thankful for now. "So Athena, I know this is a hard transition, but for now you'll be staying in Remus' room," he then looked over at Sirius who seemed to interject, but the werewolf was the first to speak up and smile at the Ravenclaw with kind eyes. "A lady such as yourself should have a room all to herself. I volunteered to sleep with Padfoot, besides he has a habit of shedding and spreading fleas," the young soul chuckled, looking over at his dear friend as he glared. Everyone else laughed at the table, feeling light and welcoming. Athena smiled to herself before being guided upstairs by a small house elf, leaving the men to talk up a plan to ruin the Dark Lord's rule.

They wanted to get as much information out of Athena as possible, but Sirius was refusing to push her since she was safe now. "You don't understand Prongs. He beat the living shit out of her," the shaggy black-haired man growled to himself. James sighed as he leaned his chair back, feet on the table. "She's the only one that has had time alone with him. There must be something that weakens him," the Gryffindor thought to himself as everyone else grew quiet, knowing that pushing the young maiden was just going to lead to her to draw back from all of them. There had to be some way Athena could help them. Of course, they didn't want her going back to the bastard, but how would they find a way to defeat him in the end?

Sighing, their leader ran his fingers through his long dark hair, taking off his glasses as he began to rub at his brown eyes trying to think of something, but all the options involved giving her back to Voldemort."We need help," he muttered before going over to the fireplace. Pulling out a small slip of parchment and quill, he wrote a small note, and let it burn within the embers of the fire, knowing the message was going to spread to everyone they needed.

The rest of the night was spent sitting at the table. The boys drank and reminisced on how life was back before they graduated, knowing there was a war raging outside the castle walls, but something about being at Hogwarts made them feel safe and protected no matter what was going on in the real world. Padfoot smiled to himself, remembering the first time he had seen Athena, and thinking she was some stuck up Malfoy- like her brother, but once she was sorted he had a deep urge of wanting to apologize and keep her close by his side. Of course, everyone remembered how she completely shook him off, always ignoring the poor first year, focusing on her studies more than the random little notes and small gestures that the Gryffindor would make. Finally, after their third year, the young girl had had enough. Confronting Sirius in the middle of the common room, she demanded that he stop harassing her.

 _"Will you leave me alone!" Thirteen-year-old Sirius Black looked up to see furious blue eyes, frazzled brown curly hair and the note he wrote just this morning being shoved into his face. The young Ravenclaw was red from the neck up, chewing on her lip as everyone in the common room looked over at the Gryffindor table curiously, especially Lucius Malfoy, who had craned his neck up trying to see why his little sister was so distraught. Padfoot blushed, himself, before clearing his throat and taking the note in his hand looking down at his chicken scratch handwriting. "Could you not read it? I mean I could read it," he began to unfold the letter as Athena quickly took the parchment holding it to her chest in embarrassment._

 _"_ _Are you crazy?!" She asked stepping back from him as he tried to reach out for the letter, but she refused to let him have it. He began to stand up- being a foot taller than her- as she looked up with a determined face. The Gryffindor didn't understand what the big was. Why didn't she want to spend time with him? All he asked was for her to walk with him to Hogsmeade, the letter wasn't admitting his deep sickening crush on her or anything, just a walk to get a butterbeer. "No, I'm not crazy, just asking you to walk with me," he replied letting everyone hear as the whole room was silent waiting for her response. The shy musically talented Ravenclaw, feeling on the spot as she began to stammer, cursed to herself_ for ever _confronting him as she grabbed a quill and scribbled something on the note before throwing it back at Sirius. "Stupid boys," she growled before walking out of the Great Hall. The young rebel looked down at her cursive writing on the parchment replying "Meet me at 3:00 pm"._

"Padfoot?" James was waving his hand in front of the dazed man's face, laughing as Sirius turned toward him confused with a little drool on his mouth and wiped it away with his sleeve. Everyone at the table began to laugh, the daydreaming man tried to defend himself but laughed along with them as Athena listened from upstairs, smiling to herself. She was sitting with the moon looking down on her as her bruises showed faintly in the light, causing the young woman to sigh to herself. Closing her eyes and lying back in bed, she just let the moon keep her safe as she began to fall asleep, unaware of the heroes coming to protect her and the enemies ready to destroy her


	5. Runaway Bride

No nightmares. That's the first thing Athena noticed when she woke up, her mind relaxed and sound as the sun peaked through the window, warming her body. She smiled as she slid out of the bed, listening to the bustling downstairs as the house elves moved around getting breakfast ready for the all the guest that were coming that day. Voices traveled up from the living room area, familiar and unfamiliar, all of them mixing as the young woman tied a robe around her body before heading down to find a massive group of colorful people rambling amongst themselves.

"Athena, you're up!" called James, waving his hand up in the air motioning for her to come to the head of the table where the rest of the Marauders we were standing looking at a giant map of the U.K, other members of rebellion spread out around the room as she began to make her way to the table. Every eye was on the Ravenclaw, causing her to keep her eyes to the ground scooting close to Sirius as he chuckled to himself, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Anyways, as I was saying Mates," Prongs continued explaining that there were tunnels underneath Muggle London that some of the death eaters were using for meetings against the rebels, and of course their main meeting house were the main pure blood families. "Of course we can't go to the main houses, but maybe if we go to these tunnels then we can capture one of those bastards to question,"

Athena listened carefully, resting her head against Sirius' side as familiar faces came into focus. Sky blue eyes sparkled as the headmaster of Hogwarts bent his head down to kiss his former student's hand as she couldn't help but smile. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was the esteemed headmaster, having been there for twenty years, and ever since then being one of the best headmasters that Hogwarts had ever seen. He was a man that Athena found herself counting on in school, sometimes being too afraid to see her father during small holiday breaks, so the old wise man would assign her duties to help around the castle and send elves to go fetch her presents from the manor. Yes, Dumbledore was one of the many reasons the Ravenclaw would call Hogwarts home.

"Ms. Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you. I received a letter saying you were being placed under the care of these men, I hope they haven't scared you away yet," he smiled playfully as she laughed giving her grandfather figure a hug, causing him to laugh as well with her. Other teachers began to walk over, giving her a side hug or a small kiss on the cheek as the young woman smiled to herself, even seeing the green hazel eyes of Professor McGonagall, who squeezed Athena's cheeks shaking her head at how thin she had gotten before marching off to the kitchen where a big breakfast was being prepared for the guest. The blue-eyed girl looked at everyone feeling a calmness hit her as she began to relax again against Padfoot's side, who just pulled her close while nodding his head to James' plan, both coming to an agreement.

Once breakfast was prepared everyone made their way to the spacious dining hall, finding their places, and passing dishes around as the bruised girl licked her lips. It wasn't like she couldn't get any good food back at her manor, it was just ever since she became engaged to Voldemort he didn't want her eating too much. "I can't have a fat wife," she heard his deep and disapproving voice in her head, causing a small shiver to travel down her spine. Sirius saw the slight movement out of the corner of his eye, looking down at her fragile figure and sunken face before reaching over and filling a plate till it overflowed. "Here," he whispered to her passing the plate before handing her a goblet of pumpkin juice.

Athena sat there in shock, looking at all the food as she licked her pink lips before letting her eyes travel back up to see the olive skin tone of her close friend. Ever since they were in Hogwarts he has always looked after her, keeping her out of harm when it came to Slytherins picking on her for being a 'blood traitor', and encouraging her to become an art teacher even though her father wanted her to just be married off already. The rebelling Gryffindor had not only become her best friend but someone she had honestly come to care for because he cared for her with no questioning or consequences. "Thank you," she whispered before taking a bite of apple crisp porridge, sighing from the cinnamon and apple flavor as she smiled to herself, watching everyone fill themselves up as well.

Hours went by, Athena leaving the group to get ready for the day, and leaving Sirius to sit and listen to the plans that were being made for the rebellion. The young Malfoy was mentioned many times. Everyone tried to figure out what they should do and how they should protect her. "Maybe the easiest way of protecting her is giving her back now before they come to get her," a suggestion was thrown, it being Wormtail's, his small little chubby face shrinking back between his shoulders as his friends turn to glare at him, the threatening image of death coming from Padfoot's as he growled to him trying to unball his fist. "We are not giving her up Mate, I can make an unbreakable vow to that," Prongs mentioned before walking over patting his best friend's shoulder reassuringly, still glaring at Peter who had now retreated to the back of the room.

"I swear that boy makes me wonder," Lupin chimed in coming to the other side of his close friend, leaning on the table as he looked up at his mates before chuckling. "Don't worry Black, we can't let her leave until you make the big move," he teased with a wink, causing the eldest Black to blush and clear his throat once more, he had been making that habit since the Ravenclaw had come to the manor. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he grumbled, feeling a slight crack in his voice as the others laughed, knowing that Sirius had always had a crush on his dear companion. The young man blushed even deeper before turning the subject back to the rebellion, everyone nodding their heads as they just giggled getting back to their work before calling an end to the day.

Once the sun was sinking Athena made her way down the stairwell, having stayed up inside just sketching out the images she found outside her window, including the little bird that decided to stay by her open window side, reminding her of something out of a fairytale. Downstairs she found the group had disbanded, only finding Lupin and James in the living area while the fire roared in the marble fireplace, both of them not paying any attention until she cleared her throat gently. "Oh, Athena, finally coming down from her tower," Prongs laughed to himself before getting up to offer a seat, knowing they had to talk to her about Voldemort and his plan to take over and since Padfoot wasn't in the room they finally had the chance.

Remus looked up from his copy of 'Magic and Mysteries' smirking as he sat it down on the table next to him before addressing the topic they needed to discuss. "Athena, my dear, James and I are going against the advice of our pup and going to ask you how was it in the house with Voldemort," he spoke quietly, keeping it hushed and gently as to not startle her away. He watched with careful eyes as she moved in her seat uncomfortably, sighing gently as he reached out placing his hand on her knee firmly. "We won't pry for too many details, but we do need to know if anything was said about…" the werewolf stopped as Athena just shook her head, grasping her hands tight as she took a calming breath.

"No, I wasn't allowed in the meetings," her voice was barely above a whisper as she looked over at the sandy blond haired man, biting her lip before sitting up straight to gather her thoughts. "I only know of the new followers that come to the manner, but I've never caught ear to what they were for, except to rid the world of blood traitors and muggle borns," Athena cleared her throat, feeling uncomfortable as James shook his head and Remus let go of her leg with a little bit of a grimace on his face. The young woman knew that rebellion needed any help they could get, but she didn't know what she could do besides maybe go back to get information, and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

All three of them stayed quiet, eyes down toward the floor as a dead feeling came over every single one of them, the thought of hopelessness taking over. It wasn't until they heard footsteps coming toward the living area that heads looked up and eyes made contact with Sirius Black as he stepped in with a high raised eyebrow. "Who died?" the rebel asked giving a light laugh trying to make everyone smile as he slid over the top of the couch, landing beside Athena wrapping an arm around her shoulder. The young beauty couldn't but smile at her dearest friend, scooting closer to his side as the other men laughed shaking their heads, memories of the morbid conversation melting away with ease. "What? What did I say," Padfoot asked laughing along, smiling down at his goddess as he pulled her even closer to him, their foreheads almost touching as she still laughed shaking her head, a slight blush traveling up her neck to caress her cheeks.

"Nothing, just silly stuff," Athena whispered, knowing that none of the rebellion plans were silly, but nobody needed to be bothered with it at the moment. Sitting there close to the Gryffindor the Malfoy could smell gasoline, a bit a cigar smoke and a slight cinnamon scent, causing her to just close her eyes and want to rest against his chest. Noticing that the two were getting very close, James and Moony decided to say their goodbyes with slight head nods before heading upstairs, letting their mate hold onto the woman he was so desperate to save. "You smell good," Sirius whispered, not meaning to let out that he had been sniffing her hair, but her curls had brushed up against him and he could catch the smell of peaches and strawberries.

The young pureblood couldn't help but let out a small giggle, resting her head on his chest, just listening to his heartbeat as strong arms wrapped around her body. After years of going to the same school, being best friends, flirting quietly to each other and trying to act cool, the two had finally found solitude resting on the couch and listening to nothing but simple breathing. Athena smiled to herself just closing her eyes to focus on the rhythmic beat of his heart, feeling her own go wild as the young man leaned down kissing her head softly, his lips were hot against her cool forehead. Feeling a small lump in her throat the Ravenclaw buried her face in her best friend's t-shirt, feeling small tears trickled down her rosy cheeks, not really knowing the reason why she was crying, but all she could think of was how safe she felt with this one man.

"Thank you," Sirius heard her whisper, looking down to see wet trail marks go down her pale freckled skin, causing his heart to leap into his throat as he got captured by her oceanic blue eyes. Lifting up his arm slowly, he caressed her cheek, just smiling, knowing that his goddess was thanking him for saving her from that Hell Hole, but she didn't understand how much she meant to the rebel. "You're welcome," Padfoot whispered before bending his head down to kiss her cheeks softly, loving how soft her skin felt as he smiled just watching her blush, his heart doing another flip as he then closed his eyes and rested his head against the arm of the couch before drifting off to a peaceful sleep. His goddess watching him snore softly as she smiled to herself, knowing she had a whole day of rest, but to lay her head against his chest and to hear his heartbeat was like a dream, and she was going to live it.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE!?" Voldemort roared in the great ballroom of the Malfoy Manor. Abraxas Malfoy's once proud stance crumbled onto its knees as his hands collapsed together as if praying hard. "Please, Your Excellency, we were unaware of her escaping," the old man begged, his white blond hair clinging to his face as blood matted up around his nose from being thrown across the room. It had been odd that the Malfoy hadn't seen his daughter all day, thinking that she was exhausted from the wedding last night, so when it came time for dinner the eldest of the Malfoys sent his elf to find her. Once hearing the news of her not being in her suite he had decided to call upon the Dark Lord, informing him that Athena had somehow left the secured manor, but his reaction to the news he was not prepared for. Abraxas was not prepared to be punished for his daughter's treason, he was a loyal servant to his master, and swore to himself in that moment that Athena Eloisee Malfoy was not his daughter anymore and would be killed upon sight if he was to see her.

Voldemort watched as the old man stood up brushing himself with a growl before bowing his head in respects, and explaining that he will do everything to get his daughter back and punish her for what she's done. The Dark Lord shook his head still growling as he snapped his fingers, a wisp of black ink coming forward and disappearing as a man with equally as inky hair appeared. He stood at the dark wizard's side waiting for instructions as the head of the Malfoy house stared in confusion, wondering what his master had planned. "You will not be doing anything you old fool, I will have Severus go forward and track my runaway bride along with Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange since you couldn't keep her in her cage," Voldemort stood there stock still before turning to disappear leaving with his right-hand man, both of them ready to get his prisoner back.


	6. Author's Note

Hello everyone,

I would love to say thank you for all the new followers and favorites of this story. Your support is what's keep me to update as much as I can. Speaking of updating I make a solemn vow to make sure all my facts and information are right with this story, I would hate to give wrong facts or misinform you when it comes to the timeline of the Marauder's journey. This is my first Harry Potter universe fanfic, so I hope you like my representation of all the characters that live in this world.

Also please feel free to give your reviews and opinions on what you think. I would love to hear from you guys, and I will work hard to take your advice and respond back.

Once again thank you for the support. Much love,

Savannah


End file.
